


2911

by gongheohae



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Blow Job, I mean kind of, M/M, also it might be a little sad if you care about this group of jerks a bit too much, both of them being assholes to each other tbh, i mean read to find out please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk finds Jiho's behaviour strange lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2911

'Show me your phone.'

'No.'

'Woo Jiho, show me your fucking phone.'

'No reason for me to do so.'

'Why are you keeping it a secret from me? I see you freaking out everytime you use it and I come close to you. It's not like I'm trying to invade your privacy. I'm just worried.'

'About what?', he snorts with derision. Getting interrupted in the middle of a bath to become and object of a sudden investigation couldn't easily be justified by simple worries. 

'About you, man, not sure to which excent are you aware of your fucking behaviour, but it's just scary. I look into your eyes, but I don't see you in them anymore. You look like a fucking ghost, you're sitting in front of me right now but it feels like you're not there.', Minhyuk swallows. 'I'm fucking worried about you, some shit is going on and I don't even know what it is.'

'You're just afraid I'm fucking someone else.'

'That's the other thing.'

'Go to bed Minhyuk, I'll join you in 5 minutes. No worries.'

'If you say so.' 

 

Jiho joins him, in fact, and falls asleep as soon as his wet hair touches the pillow and after a while of holding himself back, Minhyuk gets up. He could always say he just goes to pee, which wouldn't be a lie at all, as he pees eventually, but this simple human need isn't even close to the reason he's on his way to the bathroom.

'2911', he types in automatically when asked for a password to Jiho's phone. He's done it a thousand times before. Wrong. The screen says it's wrong.

Minhyuk claims to himself that he does respect Jiho's privacy. He is just curious and worried and he just can't help himself and as soon as nobody else knows about it, he just pretends it doesn't happen. That it's not like he guessed the password the very first time he tried to and has been using regularly for few months now. This just doesn't happen.

He tries again, '1310', wrong. The screen informs him he has the last chance to get the password correct.

The day they fucked for the first time?

Wrong.

So he just pees, washes his hands, takes a glance at his reflection in the mirror and comes back to the room. He hugs Jiho as tightly as he can, knowing he wouldn't wake up anyway.

 

'Morning, Minhyukkie', he hears as he opens his eyes and feels a warm palm grabbing his waist. It almost feels like Jiho is really there, sound of his voice still sleepy, eyes half-closed, hair being an obvious mess and even his fucking morning breath.

'Morning', he says as unwitting smile curves his lips, 'Rested?'

'You could say so if someone would stop kicking me out of the bed in his sleep', he admitted brushing Minhyuk's cheek with his thumb, 'But yeah, you could say I'm rested. Hungry?'

'A bit, and you?'

'As hell.'

'What do you wanna eat?', Minhyuk asks and starts to get up slowly. Going to the kitchen and playing a good housewife could eventually wash away the memories of the night before completely.

'You', Jiho whispers as he grabs him closer and he's almost sure those memories are already gone.

 

Amongst two of them, Minhyuk's sleep is light, whereas it takes hours to convince Jiho that it's already time to get his ass out of the bed. It has been tens or even hundreds of times when Jiho accidentaly woke him up coming back from the studio in the middle of the night, but he never complains. Each time he wakes up because of the blonde being awake, he can expect a hug, a kiss, a 'Go back to sleep, Minhyukkie' or rarely, an 'I love you', which compensates the difficulity of falling asleep again.

He opens his eyes when he feels Jiho's body moving under his arms and sees him putting his phone down in hurry. 

And it doesn't compensate anything at all.

 

Jiho sleeps with his back turned on him when he wakes up early the following morning, his phone on the edge of the bed. Minhyuk grabs it quickly and types the same thing again, '2911', wrong. There's a small icon on the screen that says '1 new message' that he can't open and it just drives him crazy. He puts the phone back on it's place and heads to the kitchen.

He lights up a cigarette and turns on a stove, if there's nothing going on, he's going to treat Jiho with pancakes and coffee just like he always does.

'Early birds, aren't we?', he hears familiar voice from behind followed by familiar hands on his hips as well as familiar breath on his neck, 'Am I interrupting?'

'Maybe a litte', Minhyuk admits, 'But I guess it can wait, by the way, I'm pretty sure you'd be more successful in waking me up than a cup of coffee, wouldn't you?'

'It's for you to judge.'

As he feels Jiho's strong arms turning him around and his impatient lips kissing him, he almost forgets he's worried and for the moment he is almost sure he's the only one tasting those lips. He lets out a quiet moan as he feels those warm hands under the back of his pants, grabbing him closer. His fingers clutch on the blonde hair along with the kisses on his neck getting sloppier and more greedy and eventually making their way down his chest. Those warm hands teasingly moving to the front, almost touching him, but avoiding the part asking for attention the most, getting hard and dripping along with each tiny lick or bite.

'Hurry', he hisses and Jiho finally gets on his knees. He starts to pull his sweatpants down slowly, too slowly.

'Fuck, Jiho, please.'

'Try to keep it quiet.'

He feels those lips on the tip of his cock placing only one, delicate kiss. Jiho looks up on him and smirks and he just can't stand the sight being so fucking perfect despite Jiho's nose being a bit too big and his cheeks just slightly red and his hair being a bit of a mess so he just grabs this hair and pulls Jiho closer and when those lips close around his cock he feels like he's going to explode already. And then this tongue starts to do it's job and he moves Jiho's head back and forth taking the control maybe pulling his hair a little bit too hard but Jiho's tongue seems to follow each and every one of his veins. He moans so loudly he's sure the others have already heard them and maybe that's the reason they haven't come to the kitchen yet, but he just doesn't care and Jiho's lips take his whole lenght and he holds him close as he comes. 

When he opens his eyes and looks down on Jiho his licking him clean, with this cunning smirk and he catches his glimpse.

'I told you to be quiet.'

He pulls him up to place a kiss on those swollen lips, pretty sure they have enough time before the morning schedule for him to return the favour, but suddenly he doesn't want to.

Suddenly something beeps in Jiho's pocket, so he just pulls his sweatpants back on and lights up another cigarette. 

"No worries", Jiho mumbles and kisses his cheek, but he just doesn't feel real.

 

Not first nor the last time Woo Jiho gets back from the studio around 4AM and Lee Minhyuk wakes up at the very sound of familiar steps.

'Do you really have to work that much?', Minhyuk yawns feeling the matress bend under Jiho's weight.

'You know, music is not gonna make itself'

'Is it something for the group? When will you share?', he asks, but the blonde seems to be already asleep.

Minhyuk doesn't say a word when he notices Jiho's eyes wide open in the dark observing his face few minutes after.

 

'I love you', mumbles Jiho when Minhyuk holds him close yet his voice sounds like a record on tape, when you know it is supposed to carry emotions but somehow it doesn't.

'Shhh, alright, you know I love you too', he whispers feeling a lump in his throat.

And then the phone beeps.

'Jiho'

'Yeah?', he lifts his head up.

'Show me your phone'

Minhyuk has never seen Jiho cry before.

'I can't, I'm so sorry, Minhyukkie, I'm so sorry'

 

Minhyuk opens his eyes after about half an hour of Jiho wiggling uncomfortably in bed, when he finally calms down and seems to have fallen asleep again. The phone's screen lights up, holy shit, he thinks. He just can't help himself. 

'2911', he tries mechanically despite certainty he'd be rejected access again. And it works just right. 

Although apparently there was no reason for the screen to light up by itself as there are no new notifications at all, he clicks on the messages icon. It's 4.57AM and Minhyuk can't stop shaking. 

Manager Hyung  
11:34PM  
Please stay in the studio tomorrow after you're finished with your schedule so we can discuss the details of you breaking the contract. We've also scheduled a meeting with the whole group to inform them about your leaving.

Me  
04:12AM  
Please cancel all of the meetings, I'm sorry if I caused any bother, but staying is my final decision.

He places a light kiss on Jiho's forehead who eventually opens his eyes. 

'You fucking son of a bitch', he whispers and he feels those warm arms closing around his shaking body and they feel just real. 

Jiho has never seen Minhyuk cry before.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a common fear Jiho is going to leave Block B and I tried my best to express it, I hope I did quite well  
> this is just a short piece written in one night, I thought the minimal form fits just right here and expresses everything needed to be expressed  
> the dates used for Jiho's passwords are Minhyuk's birthday and Block B's first win date  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
